


You're the one for me

by FlowerWishes



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, POV Sander Driesen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerWishes/pseuds/FlowerWishes
Summary: Dinsdag 07:27 from Sander's POV. This is the clip the morning after Robbe finds Sander at his school.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	You're the one for me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost because I wasn't happy with the first version and almost completely rewrote it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my work and thank you for the kind comments on my previous post, it meant a lot to me!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Sander’s dreams seemed confused, his brain still fighting the war between his past, his present and his future. His past thoughts of being unworthy of love, his present feelings of loving and being loved and worrying that the future would revert back to the past. Dreams and nightmares racing through his mind melding together in the end. The only thing that gave the dreams the strength to outshine the nightmares was the knowledge that Robbe lay in his arms, sleeping soundly next to him. Sander knew that thoughts never stop, even when you’re asleep and even though his subconscious was sorting through his thoughts and feelings hastily, this had been the best sleep that Sander had had in a long time. His thoughts were quiet in comparison to how they used to be.

Robbe’s alarm went off, pulling Sander out of his deep sleep and placing him in the limbo between asleep and awake. He felt Robbe’s thumb brushing over the back of his hand, a soft touch, a comforting feeling. Sander repositioned himself to accommodate Robbe’s movement as he reached for his phone, a bright blue light illuminating the room. After a few seconds, the blue light faded and a Robbe moved again, the bed squeaking as he turned to face Sander. Sander had a light kiss placed upon his forehead, a signature of Robbe’s. He could sense Robbe’s loving eyes looking at him possibly studying how he looked when he slept. Sander sensed the weight on the other side of the bed being removed as a Robbe got up. Sander opened his eyes only barely to observe Robbe moving towards the door.

Sander asked nervously, “Are you leaving me behind?” just wanting to make sure that he wasn’t being left on his own again. The sense of doubt that had all but disappeared yesterday was slowly creeping back in. He couldn’t help it, this seemed too good to be true.

“No,” Robbe said as a kind smile could be seen in his lips, “Not in this universe at least.”

Robbe approached the bed again and leaned over Sander, placing his hands on the bed to support him as he looked into Sander’s tired eyes.

“Where are you going then?” Sander asked, still worried.

“To school, I have an exam,” replied Robbe as he placed a soft kiss upon Sander’s lips.

Sander kissed him back, his lips having missed Robbe’s since the last time they kissed. No matter how many times they kissed, as soon as Robbe’s lips left his, he craved their touch again. The kiss may not have seemed like much to others but to Sander, it was everything. It was the electricity that passed through him and the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach. No matter how exhausted he was, the feeling was the same.

Sander took a long pause, still processing his thoughts, before nervously asking, “Will you come back?”

Robbe’s smile grew bigger as he said, “Always.”

Just like that Sander’s doubts got squandered at the sound of that word. Always. Robbe will _always_ love him, he would _always_ be there for him and he would _always_ support and care for him. Sander knew that he would do the same. His feelings that this couldn’t possibly be real, disintegrated. This wasn’t too good to be true, this was amazing and this was the truth.

Sander shared two more gentle and passionate kisses with Robbe. The soft tenderness of Robbe’s lips felt so soothing to Sander as they grazed across his own. The heat of their bodies passing between them warming Sander. 

As Robbe began to lift himself up from his position over him, Sander uttered a “Good luck,” which was followed by a “Thank you,” from Robbe as he left the room, grabbing his shirt off the rack upon which Sander’s shirt sat as well and closed the door softly behind him.

Sander repositioned himself, a small smile crossing his lips as he went slipped back under the veil of sleep. The war between his dreams and nightmares striking up again but the dreams having gained so much more power now. The dreams of Robbe’s gentle kisses upon his lips, of Robbe’s hands and how perfectly they fit in his and of laying in each other’s arms as the world around them faded away until it was just the two of them. The nightmares were still there and that was okay because the dreams were there too and they were more prevalent than the nightmares and for Sander, that was more than great for now.


End file.
